


I thought I was over you (I was so wrong)

by MOW_82



Series: Redemption is a long path [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But she feels lonely, Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Canon, Raelle is a Badass, Raylla Reunion, Scylla is still a beautiful Murderer Cinnamon roll, Two Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOW_82/pseuds/MOW_82
Summary: It has been two years after Scylla escaped from Fort Salem.During that time Raelle return to the Fort to complete war college and became one of the best soldiers of her generation.Scylla and Raelle haven't seen each other since that day Scylla told that she chose her instead of the Spree and Raelle left the room.As usual, destiny will play a big part for our girls to meet again, but they will try to solve their differences while fighting with enemies coming from different places.
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Redemption is a long path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780879
Comments: 24
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  


**I thought I was over you (I was so wrong)**

**Chapter 1**

Raelle walks through the training fields, today was a tough day but she feels satisfied because she feels that she gave her best in training.

As she walks towards the showers many of the new cadets look at her and a few dare to greet her.

For the past couple of years, the blonde has made a name for herself in Fort Salem, virtually everyone knows who she is and what she is capable of. Even so, Raelle is not used to being the center of attention; it was not something that she has sought simply happened.

By the time she returned to Fort Salem after everyone believed her to be dead in China after the Camarilla attack, her legend began to grow. It was the legend of the witch that was pierced in her heart by the enemy and then exploded in a cloud of dust and still managed to return alive.

And since then many people within the army began to see her differently, and little by little Raelle began to develop new and inexplicable powers. She was capable of curing almost any disease and invoking powers that only the most experienced witches could achieve.

So although she has not yet graduated from War College, she is already considered to intervene in medium-scale operations.

But of course, she is not alone, she is still accompanied by her best friends, the Bellweather unit.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

It is at night in Fort Salem when Raelle enters the dining room; there her friends are already waiting for her.

"You were training overtime again?" Tally smiles when she sees Raelle enter.

Tally has also grown a lot in these two years, after sacrificing herself and becoming Biddy to save Alder's life she also became a legend among the other cadets.

General Alder did not overlook Tally's great sacrifice, so after a couple of months, she decided to release her from her Biddy duty and return her youth.

"To be the best, you have to train as long as possible." The blonde responds.

"I never thought I would say this, but I think you are training too much, Rae," Now it is Abigail who intervenes in the talk, "Your life is nothing more than training and training, you need to find a hobby or a girlfriend."

"I agree," Tally continues, "You need to distract yourself a little, not everything in life is the army."

Raelle sits at the table and begins to eat dinner, while saying, "You say that because you're engaged, you already have enough distractions."

"By the way, is Gerit coming this weekend?" Abigail asks.

"No, he's still on duty," Tally's eyes light up as she talks about her fiancé, "But he said he would be back in a month." Looking at Abigail, Tally asks her, “And what about Adil? Do you still have no plans to get married? ”

"Not yet ... let's say Adil does not believe in five-year marriage. He believes that marriage is for life, that is why we have not talked about that topic anymore… it is a complicated subject.”

Raelle listens attentively to her friends but without contributing much to the conversation. For two years that she has not dated anyone, her life has been nothing more than training and being sent on missions. The last time she remembers going out on a date was at Charvel's wedding, and oddly enough that is the last time she remembers being happy dancing together with Scylla.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

This day for Raelle was like any other day for the past two years, waking up early to train, then eating, then training a little more, and then dining.

But tonight she feels different, today for the first time in a long time she feels a little sad and nostalgic. While sitting in the window of her room watching the stars, she thinks about her first year in the academy, how happy she was in those first months. But much of that happiness was due to one person, Scylla.

The blonde hadn't thought of her in a long time, the last thing she knew was that Anacostia had lost track of her after a few months of watching her. Raelle wonders what happened to Scylla's life.

She always thought that sooner or later she would meet her again, but the months and years passed and that never happened.

Raelle closes her eyes to remember the last time she was with her, and a smile is drawn on her face as she remembers how they danced and how Scylla told her that ‘No matter what happened, she loved her.’

But when she opened her eyes, reality hit her once again, after that moment, after that dance, her life was never the same and she was never happy again.

A tear rolls down her cheek, but immediately the blonde wipes away the tear and shakes her head, while saying to herself, "This is no time to regret, Collar," Then she gets up, takes a deep breath, "I just hope that wherever she is, Scylla is okay. ”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

In the morning when the girls were going to train with Anacostia, she came to tell them that General Alder wanted to talk to them; everything indicates that they have received important new information about the enemies.

The relationship between Alder and Anacostia has improved in the last year. After Anacostia discovered that Alder had controlled the president the relationship between them worsened, but with everything that has happened in the last year, so many missions and so many losses, They have once again tightened the bond between them. Once again Anacostia is convinced that Alder only seeks the best for witches.

As they walk to Alder's office, Raelle wonders what this meeting will be about. The last few weeks have been very calm, there is less and less news from the Spree and the Camarilla seems to be doing a new strategy, there are still attacks reported but they are much more focused and fast. The war has changed a lot in the last two years, at first the Spree sought to get closer and form an alliance with Alder, but their methods and way of thinking were so different that the alliance was impossible to achieve. After that, they had to wage a war on two fronts, against the Spree, but above all against the Camarilla.

The blonde has already participated in so many missions that she is no longer afraid of the Camarilla, she already knows they tactics and how ruthless they are. But every time she faces the Spree it's always different, it's like deep in her heart she expects to find Scylla on one of those missions.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Upon entering Alder's office on site they are already waiting for them. General Alder stands up and says, "Welcome back," with her hands folded behind her back, she begins to explain, "I know I promised you rest but new information has come in."

They all listen carefully to Alder's words.

"We have confirmation that the Spree has been meeting at a property in the New Mexico desert, and we are in a position to confirm that the leaders are also there."

"I guess we will launch an operation?" Abigail asks.

"Yes, as soon as tomorrow." Alder responds, “This can be a great opportunity to deliver a final blow. This is the first time that I have involved you in such an important mission, but I know that you three will rise to the occasion and make me feel proud. ”

All three nod and reply, "Thank you, General."

Alder ends by saying, "We will leave at 600 hours."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Even though this is a very important mission Raelle and the girls take it easy since they will be accompanied by the best witches that the army has available.

So as they get ready outside a ranch in Arizona they joke around a little and smile. According to the plan, they will not be the first to enter. They will be part of the second wave that will try to secure the place.

As it has happened before, they will be supported by Bridey who has become a great friend and great companion in various missions.

The mission will be directly supervised by General Alder, and at Fort Salem, they will also be observing Petra, Anacostia, and Izadora.

"We have the authorization to start the mission." The voice of General Mayura is heard, she is the one who will be in charge in the field.

The first troops begin to move and enter the ranch through different points, the ranch is a very large enclosure that has several buildings and it is believed that it also has interconnected basements, but it is also surrounded by very large trees that are undoubtedly foreign to the ecosystem. 

Raelle, Abigail, and Tally watch the operation in a mirror for a link established with the first attack group that enters the ranch.

At the beginning of the mission everything seems too calm, they even begin to think that the information could be wrong and this place is not a base for the Spree.

But everything changes when they start to hear defense chants from the Spree and the battle begins.

The spree begins to emerge from tunnels within the main house, in response the army begins to fight against them.

Observing everything that happens, Abigail says to her friends, "Girls, get ready because it's almost our turn to take action."

They all put on the hood and stand up.

But something happens that leaves Raelle confused, in the mirror she observes a woman giving orders inside the ranch --- A woman who thinks she knows and in a low voice says "Mom?"

Tally and Abigail turn to look at her, and Tally asks confused, "What did you say?"

"The blonde-haired woman, she --- she looks a lot like my mother."

But just as Tally is about to say something else, a huge explosion is heard from the back of the ranch.

"What the hell was that?" Abigail asks surprised.

Bridey stares at them, "I don't know but I don't think it's the work of the Spree."

A new explosion is heard, this one is observed in one of the smallest buildings that collapse to the ground.

"It can't be," Raelle clenches her fists as she remembers those explosions, "The camarilla is here too."

Bridey looks surprised, "What do you say?"

"I would recognize those explosions anywhere."

Clenching her fists, Bridey orders, “Listen, it's our time to take action. Our troops will need all the help they can get. ”

The second wave of army troop forms and begins to advance rapidly toward the ranch as more explosions and screams are heard.

But on the battlefield everything is in chaos, there are wounded witches from both the army and the Spree, and clique people are attacking from various flanks.

"What do we do? Where are we going?"

"We will deal with the right flank,” Abigail begins to order, "We will secure the smallest construction that exploded first and see if there are any injuries."

The three of them run across the battlefield, and a sergeant starts yelling at them from the ruins of the building, "This way, we need help --- there are several wounded!"

Raelle rushes in and asks, "Where?"

"Behind that wall, there are several wounded."

Raelle quickly goes around the wall and the first thing she sees is a witch pierced by a wood beam, seeing her immediately she realizes that there is nothing she can do.

She just closes her eyes and says a little prayer. Then she continues walking and sees another pair of wounded army witches, although they seem to be okay.

Suddenly, she hears someone moaning in pain under rubble. Without hesitation, she gets down on her knees to remove some wooden beams.

With the help of Abigail who has just arrived, they finally manage to lift the beam but she freezes when she sees who the person is who is injured in front of her.

"Scylla?"

It is definitely Scylla who is dying in front of her; she has several serious injuries and is bleeding profusely.

Abigail places her hand on Raelle's shoulder, "Rae, she is very badly injured --- we must focus on saving our own --- Besides she is already in very bad condition, I don't think she will survive."

But the blonde hesitates for a few seconds while thinking, _’Abigail is right, first I must save the witches from our army, but ... ’_

Raelle shakes her head, "Sorry, but I can't let her die… I just can’t"

Without hesitation, Raelle takes Scylla's hand as she places her other hand on her forehead, "Please Scyll, you have to survive." As she tries to use all the techniques she has learned in these two years, she begins to feel Scylla's life vanishing into her hands, "No, please, no!"

Seeing that nothing she does seems to work, she decides to use her last resort. Although she knows that could cost her, her life.

"Scyll, take what you need from me but don't die --- please."

Raelle's vision begins to blur as she hears the voice of Abigail and Tally screaming her name ... then everything is black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
> Raelle linked with Scylla, which means she will learn a lot of things she ignored before.  
> And she will probably see Scylla different after this.
> 
> Still, our girls have a lot to fix before anything else happens.  
> But in the next chapter, they will have a lot of time to talk and other interesting things will happen.
> 
> By the way, the next chapter will be ready on Friday, maybe Thursday. =)
> 
> In the next chapter:
> 
> _"My mother was the one who ordered you to make me fall in love with you, right?"_
> 
> _Scylla nods, and is a low voice responds, "Yes, but I swear I didn't know you were her daughter."_
> 
> _Raelle takes a deep breath, "You know what Scyll, I believe you ---- I saw it when I linked with your mind to save you."_  
>   
>   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla have a little talk.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  Previously:  
> Two years have passed since Raelle and Scylla saw each other.  
> Raelle is now an amazing witch, but she is still in work college.  
> She has been focus more on her career than in her personal life.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
  
  
  
_"Where am I?" Raelle opens her eyes and she observes where she is._

_She is in Fort Salem but feels that she has already experienced this; the blonde sees herself observing the advanced training camp and then approaches even more._

_"Hi, I'm Scylla."_

_"I’m Raelle."_

_Then everything is white, and now she sees herself floating in the night, she looks so happy. She can't remember the last time she had so much fun._

_Another flash and now she is in bed, and now she understands everything. She is looking at herself through Scylla's eyes, this was the first time they had sex in Scylla's room. That night was incredible; it was wild and passionate sex._

_Suddenly another vision, Raelle remembers it perfectly, it was the night they walked through the forest and for the first time Scylla showed her the power she had. It was there where she understood what the necro did with her powers._

_One more vision, now she looks at how Scylla carried her bridal style for a few seconds while they walked around the forest inside fort Salem. That was the day she gave her the gift before the wedding._

_Suddenly they are at the wedding dancing on the dance floor --- that was the last moment where the blonde remembers having been happy. That afternoon everything seemed perfect, and life seemed great._

_The next vision freezes her, The blonde was prepared to see many things but never to see from Scylla's eyes how they tortured her for information, how Alder fed her glasses, and made her listen to witch songs for hours._

_But the worst is when she sees herself asleep on the floor, and feels Scylla's anxiety calling her by name. All that vision is horrible, feeling Scylla's despair at seeing her taken away is too powerful._

_The next vision is even worse, it was the last time she saw Scylla. It was when she said that she no longer loved her, and regretted meeting her._

_The blonde can't take it anymore, and she tries not to see another vision again. But what follows leaves her even more surprised. She sees her mother in front of Scylla saying, "You were supposed to bring my daughter with you."_

_"What ?!"_

  
  
  
  
  


"Scylla, no!" The blonde opens her eyes scared and breathing fast.

"Easy Rae, you're with us."

Raelle looks to her right and sees Tally and Abigail next to her. Even scared she tries to find out where she is, this looks like a military tent, everything indicates that she is in a makeshift infirmary.

"What happened?"

"You fell unconscious after you tried to save Scylla." Abigail begins to explain, "I can't believe what you did… you risked your life and everyone's life ---- for her."

"Sorry ... I just… what happened after that?"

Even with an annoyed tone of voice, Abigail continues, "The battle continued, but we managed to repel the Camarilla's attacks, but it was because thankfully more reinforcements arrived if not we could have lost the battle."

Raelle doesn't know how to ask the following, so looking at Tally she asks, “What about Scylla? What happened to her?"

After a couple of seconds, Tally responds, “She --- She's fine, she was sent to another tent. I don't know what the hell you did but you managed to save her. ”

Raelle lies back on the bed, and breathes a little calmer, "I need to see her, I need to see Scylla."

"I can't let you," Abigail raises her voice, "You're convalescing, and I don't think you're in a position to see her."

But Raelle insists, “You just don't understand, my mother is alive. And Scylla knows her. ”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

It was a couple of hours before they let Raelle stand up and walk again. Before, she has managed to save many people who seem to be about to die on the battlefield. But never anyone as seriously injured as Scylla.

It was not easy to convince General Mayura to let her see Scylla, but after saying what she saw when she linked up with her, the general agreed to let her see her for only a few minutes.

So now, Raelle is standing at the entrance of the tent where Scylla is, but she does not decide to enter until she feels Tally's hand on her shoulder, "Rae, I know that you still have many unresolved issues with her, you need to see her and talk to her."

Raelle nods and smiles then walk into the tent looking for Scylla's bed. While walking she tries to see where she is, until she sees her in the last bed being watched by two guards.

The first thing Raelle sees is that Scylla has the necklace on to prevent her from using her powers, and the second thing she sees is that she is handcuffed with her right hand to the bed.

When Raelle approaches she makes a signal for the guards to move away and stands in front of Scylla's bed.

Seeing her, Scylla's eyes light up, "I can't believe you're okay, I was so scared you wouldn't wake up."

Raelle tries to stay calm, "Hi Scyll, I can't believe you're here."

"Same thing, I had already given up hope of seeing you again."

Trying to keep a serious face, Raelle asks, "When I helped you in my visions I saw my mother, she --- you two know each other, have you been working together?"

Scylla seems to understand that it won't be a friendly conversation, so lowering her gaze she replies, "Yes, she was the leader of the Spree cell I work for."

"I see, and my mother was the one who ordered you to make me fall in love with you, right?"

Scylla nods, and replies is a soft voice, "Yes, but I swear I didn't know you were her daughter."

Raelle takes a deep breath, "You know what Scyll, I believe you ---- I saw it when I linked with your mind to save you."

Looking up, Scylla says, “Then you also saw that everything I feel for you is true. That everything we lived through during those months was also true. ”

But Raelle simply replies, "I only saw a few things, nothing important. Do you know where my mother fled?"

Scylla shakes her head, “We have a couple more safe houses, but the camarilla has been systematically killing us. I honestly don't know where she fled to. ”

After a few seconds of silence, it is Scylla who says, "Rae ... Sorry for everything I put you through. I swear to you that everything I told you back then is true --- I fell in love with you because you are a beautiful and special woman. You are --- you are you, you are unique. ”

A lump forms in Raelle's throat upon hearing these words, so she comes a little closer to Scylla, "Why you didn't tell me anything at Charvel's wedding? We could have talked, we could have found a solution."

With tears in her eyes, Scylla responds, “I was scared; I thought my life was in danger. I was young and inexperienced. I made too many mistakes, many of them unforgivable. ”

Raelle thinks about approaching, taking Scylla's hand and saying so many things, she never thought that when they saw each other again Scylla would apologize to her and say so many beautiful things.

But when the blonde is about to take her hand, she stops. She changes her countenance to a harder one and says, "You should have thought all that two years ago when you still mattered to me." Then crossing her arms she says, "We will take you to Fort Salem where you will be questioned."

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Scylla nods, "Okay, I'm willing to pay for my mistakes and cooperate in whatever they need."

Raelle turns around as she says, "We're leaving at dawn."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

As soon as they landed at an air force base in Massachusetts, Scylla was transferred onto a Humvee to be driven to Fort Salem. Throughout the plane trip from New Mexico Raelle stayed away from her. But surprisingly the blonde decided to travel with her on the Humvee.

Aside from Raelle and Scylla, two more people ride the humvee, while Abigail, Tally, and Bridey ride a second Humvee. In total, the convoy consists of 3 vehicles.

For the first half-hour, no one says a single word until finally Scylla is the one who says, "Thank you."

Raelle looks at her surprised, "Thank you, why?"

"For saving my life, if it wasn't for you I would be dead." Scylla looks at her straight to the eyes, "And in our previous conversation I didn't have a chance to thank you."

Raelle is at a loss for words, it’s been a long time since someone thank her in that way when she finally reacts she can only say, “You're welcome,” Then, rearranging her face a bit, she says, “It is my duty as an army healer.”

“It is what you are now, isn't it? A great member of the United States army. ”

Raelle feels the sarcasm in Scylla's voice, so she responds, “The army is all I have left --- my mother faked her death to join a terrorist group and my ex-girlfriend cheated on me because she was involved with the same group. Life has not been easy with me; the army has become my family. ”

There is silence for a few seconds, but finally Scylla responds, "I know what you are talking about --- After my parents died I also found a family and a purpose in the Spree."

Raelle stares at her, "Maybe we're not that different after ---"

_"Boom!"_

A big explosion hits the humvee and makes it roll over a couple of times on the pavement until the car end up upside down.

Gradually Raelle removes her seat belt and tries to stand up, crawling out of the humvee but feeling completely dazed, she is bleeding from the head and her vision is blurred.

When she looks up she sees several men approaching the vehicle, they are undoubtedly from the camarilla. She tries to stand up but her legs do not respond, she tries to look for the driver and her companion but when she sees them she realizes that they are dead.

When she looks back, she also realizes that the Camarilla has made a large ditch in the pavement to prevent the rest of the convoy from helping them.

Raelle feels lost while watching as four men approach her, she tries to use her voice but one of the men uses an inhibitor, that by pointing it directly at her prevents her from using her chanting.

Everything seems lost until Scylla appears without the necklace coming out from the humvee, she takes Raelle's Scourge and begins to swing it, first throws it at the man who has the inhibitor and knocks him unconscious.

Then she starts singing, a song that Raelle had never heard, and what happens next leaves the blonde frozen. The driver and her companion come back to life and leave the humvee to attack the 3 men who are still standing.

Scylla also helps them defeat them using the Scourge and before long all the men of the clique are unconscious on the ground.

Raelle slowly gets to her feet and watches as Scylla sees her and smiles, but suddenly she passes out. When Scylla falls to the ground, the driver and passenger also do so.

The blonde approaches as quickly as she can towards Scylla and takes her in her arms, “Scyll, are you okay?

Fortunately, Scylla is awake, and says, “Yes, I'm fine. I just shouldn't have tried that, it was dangerous.”

"What the hell was that? I have never seen anything like that in my life. ”

The brunette tries to gather all her strength to respond, and with a lot of effort, she says, “It is a trick that I learned with the Spree when a person has a few minutes after dying, I can bring them to life for a short time --- Although I never I had done with two people at once. ”

Raelle smiles, and says, "I think now I should be thanking you."

"It is the least I can do for you after all the wrong I did to you," With a smile on her face, Scylla continues, "I would never let something bad happen to you."

Raelle would like to kiss her right now, but she restrains her desire and simply strokes her hair to remove it from her face, and also smiling, she says, "I think we are even now.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

It didn't take long for the reinforcements to arrive and put everything under control. The reinforcements also arrived directly from Fort Salem to help them.

When finally arriving at Fort Salem Scylla is the first one to get off the humvee, the place is as it is as she remembered the last time she saw it, full of life and many colors.

"Welcome back to Fort Salem," Raelle says as she also gets out of the vehicle, "I wish our trip was a little easier, but at least we're here."

The first one to approach is Anacostia who immediately says, “Why doesn't the prisoner come handcuffed? And why doesn't she has the necklace? ”

Smiling, Scylla responds, "I am also happy to see you again Anacostia."

Raelle tries to hide her smile as she replies, "Apparently she knows how to take it off, but thanks to that she helped me defeat the men who attacked us."

Still looking at Scylla, Anacostia responds, “Yes, I heard you were attacked on the way here. I'm glad to see you are fine. ”

Abigail and Tally also approach, and it is Abigail who says, “This has undoubtedly been the most difficult mission we have had since we rescued the Tarim in China. The camarilla seems to know all our movements. ”

"And that's what I want to talk to you about."

They all turn upon hearing Scylla's words, but it is Anacostia who asks, "How do you say?"

Scylla looks at them all as she says, "The camarilla is so much stronger than it was two years ago if we don't do something, all the witches in the world will be in danger or dead sooner than you think."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
> Scylla is finally in Fort Salem, now she will have to respond to the questions Alder will have.  
> The camarilla seemed to be targeting the Spree, I guess Scylla will have some answers about that.
> 
> And our girls had a moment, we will see if now that they are in fort Salem, they can finally have a talk about everything they were holding back during these two years.
> 
> I plan this story to be a three-part series, so the next chapter is the last one of the first part. But the story will continue.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far, thanks for your comments and Kudos.
> 
> In the next chapter:  
>  _Alder sits at the table across from Scylla, "And tell me What has changed? why have you decided to cooperate with us?"_
> 
> _"This time there is a bigger danger, something that could put all the witches in the world in danger."_
> 
> _Alder looks at her straight to the eyes, "Still, why should I believe what you tell me?"_  
>   
>   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla is interrogated by General Alder.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Raelle and Scylla Talked after Raelle save her.  
> Scylla was brought to Fort Salem  
> But in the way there, the convoy where she was being transported was attacked.  
> After the attack, Scylla saved Raelle's life.  
>   
>   
> 

**Chapter 3**

Scylla was led to an interrogation cell, but this cell is very different from the one before. This time there are no blinding lights around it and instead of being dark there is a lot of natural light coming through a window, it is more similar to the room she used to have in this place.

Of course, because she was a prisoner, they put a new necklace around her neck and she was handcuffed. But apart from that, she does not have many discomforts, she is sitting in a chair in front of a table and on the table, there is a glass of water.

Scylla smiles as she remembers how Raelle was talking to Anacostia to ask her to treat her well, and how Anacostia nodded to indicate that everything would be fine.

Suddenly, the door opens and in front of her appears the figure of someone who would certainly want to speak to her.

Scylla looks up, "General Alder."

"Hello, Scylla."

Behind General Alder, Anacostia, Petra, Raelle enter and she is also surprised to see that Izadora is present. After all, she was her favorite teacher.

Alder tells her directly, "Raelle tells me you have information for me, although to be honest, I don't think I will believe every word you say to me."

Scylla decides that right now it's better not to antagonize, and says, "General, I know the last time I was here didn't cooperate with you and that I did my best not to give you information but this time is different."

Alder sits at the chair across from Scylla, “Tell me, what has changed? Why have you decided to cooperate with us? ”

"This time there is a bigger danger, something that will put all the witches in danger."

"Still, why should I believe what you tell me?"

"Raelle has linked with me, she knows that I am telling the truth, and if necessary I am willing to link with her mind again if that is enough for you to believe me."

Alder folds her arms and says, "Okay, I'm listening."

“The first thing you should know is that within the Spree there are two ideologies, one that wants to seek help from the army and another that wants to continue fighting alone. Raelle's mother and I believe that we should join forces with the army, but many things have happened that have prevented us from seeking dialogue with you. ”

"That was going to be my first question; I heard that Willa Collar was alive and working with the Spree."

Scylla nods, “You could say that she is my boss, but that's not important right now. The important thing is that the camarilla has been chasing us for over a year. ”

"More than a year?"

"That's right; they have been systematically attacking us for over a year." Scylla looks at Raelle who listens closely to every word she says, “They decided it was impossible to fight a war on two fronts, so they preferred to focus on us first. So they have been attacking us over and over again. ”

Sarcastically, Alder tells him, "That doesn't really worry me."

"Well, you should be concerned, because they've been stealing our witches' vocal cords to use it against us." Now it's Scylla who sarcastically says to her, "Besides, who do you think will be the next target when they finish annihilating us?"

Alder proudly responds, "They can never defeat us, we are the army of the United States of America."

Scylla laughs a little, "That will be your curse, believe that you are invincible --- when in reality for years a conspiracy has been hatched to end all the witches in the army."

"What are you talking about?"

“The camarilla has great support within the congress, or who you think passes information to them on all the movements of the army and the Spree. What's more, inside the same white house there are people who conspire together with the Camarilla to finish you off General Alder. ”

Alder remains silent when listening to Scylla, and after a few seconds says to her, “Even if all that is true, How could a civilian guerrilla group defeat an army of witches?”

“They have been learning from us, not only have they stolen our voices, but they have also found a way to disable our powers and detect us from a distance. And you know what it's the worst part?" Scylla takes a deep breath, "Their final plan is to attack Fort Salem --- they know that here is the source of our powers and that if they manage to defeat you in your own home, the final victory will be for them."

Everyone in the room freezes when they hear this, "Do you have proof of everything you're saying?" Alder asks still with a serious face.

"I don't have proofs, but Willa does. She knows the names of members of Congress who have been supporting the Camarilla for years and plan to establish a new military order. ”

Alder remains silent while thinking, and then she asks, "And what do you want?"

“I just want asylum, I know that in this place I will be safe. In exchange, I promise to cooperate with you in everything necessary to defeat the Camarilla. ”

"I don't know, this all seems like a made-up story --- I still have a lot of doubts."

Scylla finally raises her voice a little, “Why do you think they wanted to kill me on the way here? Why would the camarilla risk attack an army convoy? Because they knew I had this information.”

"You have a point…" Alder gets up from the chair, and says, "I'll think about it, for now, you can stay here until we think well what we're going to do with you."

Scylla nods and says, "Thank you, General."

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Life could be worse right now, which is why Scylla is thankful to be in Fort Salem. At least here she has food and a bed to sleep, but especially for the first time in a long time, she feels safe.

For the past few months, Scylla and the rest of her Spree cell have been fleeing and staying in various safe houses. But the camarilla always found a way to locate and attack them, when they got to the ranch in New Mexico Scylla thought that they had finally found a place to be safe, but she was wrong and by far. The ranch was not only located by the camarilla but the army itself found them and attacked them.

A sound at the door wakes her from her thoughts; Scylla goes on alert mode and stands up but is reassured to see who enters the door.

Anacostia walks slowly and after she enters she closes the door, "Hello Scylla."

Scylla nods, "It seemed strange to me that you hadn't come to see me," Scylla sits down once more, "I'm glad to see you again Anacostia."

A little puzzled, Anacostia asks, "Why?" then she sits in the chair across from Scylla.

"You were the only person who believed in me after they discovered I was a Spree."

"I knew that deep down you were a good person, unfortunately in the army, only a few think like me."

Scylla raises an eyebrow, "So I guess Alder doesn't believe me?"

"It's hard to believe someone who has cheated on us before."

“Many things have happened Anacostia. I am not the same girl who was tortured in the dungeon. Now I know that not everything is black and white,” Scylla tries to calm down and continues,“ I know that if we want to beat the camarilla, we must work together. ”

"Glad to hear that, I know that's what you think --- but what do your bosses think?"

"That's a tricky topic," Scylla leans back and says, "Willa and I believe that we should join forces with the army --- that the only way to defeat the camarilla is if all witches join forces."

"But?"

"Within the Spree, there are many people who do not share our point of view, people with a lot of power and who make decisions --- people who prefer to die before forming an alliance with Alder."

Anacostia crosses her arms, “So you're between a rock and a hard place? Your leaders might consider you a traitor. ”

Scylla smiles, "I'm already used to being treated as a traitor."

Anacostia looks like she is going to stand but stops and looks at Scylla asking, "You know there is something that still worries me, why would the camarilla risk attacking a military convoy just to kill you? I know you have information but still, you are a Spree and it will be difficult for us to believe what you have to say."

"I asked myself the same question, maybe they knew that I would tell them everything I knew --- you know, about the plan to annihilate the witches and destroy Fort Salem."

"Maybe ..." Anacostia stands up, and says, I will see you soon, Scylla."

As Anacostia walks away, Scylla says, "Thank you."

Anacostia stops, “Thank you? Why?"

"Because you never lost faith in me, without your help I would probably have died in a prison in the Caribbean."

Anacostia looks at her one last time and says, “As I told you two years ago, don't disappoint me. Hold to the part of for you that is good.”

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"I have to accept, this week is not working out as I had envisioned it," Tally practices with the Scourge while chatting with Abigail and Raelle.

"I know, the mission was crazy --- we were attacked by the Spree and the camarilla," Abigail launches an attack with a training doll, and looking at Raelle says, "That without counting that we found that your mother and you ex-girlfriend are alive.”

Raelle says nothing to us and simply continues training, until Tally stares at her and says, "You have to tell us something, we are worried about you."

"What can I say?"

"I don't know," Abigail is the one who answers, "But not every day you find out that your mother is alive, and not only that --- but also that your ex-girlfriend works for her."

Raelle launches another attack on the training doll, and then says, "No need to think, I haven't had time to process it yet --- I mean, I'm glad to know that my mother is alive, but why she kept it from me all these years, and then there's Scylla. I thought I had already forgotten her but after connecting with her something revived within me, and I don't know what to do. ”

After a few seconds where no one says anything, Tally is the first to speak, "If you want my opinion, you need to sit down and talk to her."

Accepting her defeat, Raelle exhales and says, "I know, but ... I'm scared of what might happen after that conversation, maybe I will find out things I don't want to know."

Abigail approaches and putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder, says, "It is a risk that you have to take."

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Two days have passed since Scylla returned to Fort Salem, and in those two days she has talked Alder a couple of times, she has also spoken with Izadora and Anacostia, but the only person who has not come to see her is Raelle.

Which makes her nervous, since after Raelle connected with her she felt that the blonde had understood that what she feels for her is true. They even had a little moment when they were attacked.

But after two days there is still no sign of the blonde, the sun begins to set while she is lying in bed Scylla thinks that perhaps Alder has prohibited Raelle from seeing her, or that the blonde simply has not had time.

Scylla gets out of bed to walk and try to fight the anxiety, and suddenly the door opens. And to Scylla's surprise, the blue-eyed blonde she was thinking of appears through the door.

"Hello Scyll, sorry for entering without warning."

Surprised Scylla replies, "Don't worry, but ... I thought you wouldn't come."

"Sorry for not coming earlier but I was trying to convince General Alder."

Scylla smiles, "I guess she didn't want to let you see me."

"It wasn't really that, she did want to let me see you but I didn't want to see you in this place."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after much negotiation, the general let me talk to you and go for a walk."

Scylla's eyes widen, "How do you say?"

Smiling Raelle replies, "As you listen to it, we can go for a walk for a while, so we can talk quietly --- although of course, you can't take off your necklace."

Touching the necklace, Scylla tells her, "Don't worry, I wasn't planning to do it, I don't want to run away."

"Okay --- Come on, let's go outside."

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

For Scylla this is like a dream, she never thought that she could walk through the gardens of Fort Salem again, much less that she would do it together with Raelle.

For the first few minutes, the two spoke only about what has happened in the fort over the past two years. Raelle told her about what war college is like and many new things she has learned. Shee also talked to her about that Tally and Gerit are planning their wedding.

And when they finally arrive at the tree where they always sat down to talk, where they shared so many moments and where they kissed more than once.

Scylla says in a low voice, "You know, this is the last place where I remember being happy."

Lowering her gaze the blonde responds, "I know what you mean."

Scylla takes a deep breath, and looking at the blonde says, "Rae, when are you going to ask me what you really want to know?"

"I don't even know where to start, I have so many questions."

Scylla gets a little closer and says, "You can ask me whatever."

Raelle looks up, and finally asks, “Scyll, there is something I need to know first of all. I understand your reasons for joining the Spree, I know it was the death of your parents that led you to that but --- you have to tell me the truth, was it you who killed all those people in the attack on the mall? ”

Scylla knew that this would be the most difficult question to answer, and the first one that Raelle would undoubtedly ask, "First, you have to understand that this was the first mission I was given."

"Was it my mother who ordered you that mission?"

"No" Scylla shakes her head, "That order came directly from the leaders of the Spree." The brunette does her best to stay calm, breathes deeply, and says, "And answering your question --- Yes, it was me."

Immediately Scylla watches as Raelle takes a step back, but Scylla takes her arm, “But you also have to know that I did not know what would happen, I was only ordered to get to the mall and stand in the middle. They told me they would give me a blue balloon there and I would only have to say a few words to activate it. ”

Even after hearing Scylla's explanation, Raelle doesn't say anything to her for several seconds, until, "Did you feel any remorse?"

“Yes, although I convinced myself that I did it for my parents. I convinced myself that it was revenge for what the government had done to me. ”

The blonde looks down, "I don't know what to tell you."

Scylla looks at the blonde and begins to say, "I was very young when I was recruited by the Spree, I was alone and I was thinking of committing suicide ... But the Spree found me, made sense of my life and became my family, converted all my hatred and rancor in a weapon for use against civilians.”

"You tell me you don't share those ideals now?"

"I still share them; I still believe that witches are being treated as slaves and that the government is taking advantage of us but..." Scylla stares at the blonde, "I don’t agree with their methods, I don’t think the solution is to kill innocent people. At the end of the day, our attacks were what caused the Camarilla to reemerge and become more powerful. “

In a low voice, Raelle says, "Violence only generates more violence."

“That's correct, but by the time I realized that I was already too involved in all of this. I couldn't get out anymore. The last year has been so difficult,” Scylla's voice breaks, “I have seen so many friends and colleagues die at the hands of the camarilla and the army.” And as she sheds a tear she says, "I am tired, tired of running away, of hiding --- of not knowing if I will live to see the sunlight the next day."

Scylla looks down, wiping away the tears. But what happens next completely surprises her.

Raelle reaches out and hugs her, but it's a different hug, a comforting hug. Scylla hugs her too and continues crying.

In a low voice and while they continue hugging the blonde she says, "I promise I will help you make everything better."

This is the first time in two years that Scylla feels that someone understands her, so she simply says, "Thank you."

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

A week has passed since Scylla arrived at Fort Salem, during this week she has managed to gain the trust not only of Raelle and Anacostia but also the trust of General Alder.

And all this has led to Alder being willing to establish communication with the Spree once again, a task that will not be easy because Scylla is not sure where to contact them. She will have to search for several safe houses and keep an eye out for possible camarilla attacks.

But all that will have to wait a couple of weeks, as Alder first seeks to carry out a great attack on the camarilla, an attack that could considerably reduce their ranks.

For the past couple of days, Alder has been receiving information about a camarilla base just outside Las Vegas Nevada. That place appears to be a large center of operations for them.

But this time Abigail, Raelle, and Tally will not be required for the operation, they will stay in Fort Salem waiting for the result of the operation.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Scylla is anxious, this morning Raelle will stop by her for breakfast and then stroll through the gardens once again.

It is the first that they will come out in broad daylight since Scylla arrived, so it is also the first time that Scylla will leave her room without the collar to prevent her from using her powers, an hour ago Anacostia came to remove the collar and wish her good luck.

Ultimately it will be like going out on a date, the first date she will have in more than two years. To her surprise this time Raelle does not enter the room where she is being held prisoner but rather waiting outside.

When Scylla leaves the room, the first thing she sees is the sun shining in its entire splendor. But the second thing she sees is a beautiful blonde waiting for her.

"Good morning," Scylla says smiling,

"Good morning Scyll," Raelle also smiles and waits to start walking together.

"Where are we going to have lunch? Shall we go to the dining room? ”

"I was thinking about it at night, and I think better not ... I mean, the dining room is always full and there is a lot of noise."

Raising an eyebrow, Scylla says, "So what's the plan?"

"Well, we can go to the old dining room that is now empty or we can go to the small garden."

"Any of those places is fine, whatever place as long as I don't eat in my room again."

Smiling Raelle says to her, "Then we will go to the old dining room, we will only order the food to go."

Eating alone with Raelle is something that Scylla never thought she would do again, the feeling of happiness she feels when being with the blonde is inexplicable. Although the truth is that no everything is the same as before, Raelle continues to keep her distance and does not let her guard down completely.

And Scylla thinks she knows what this is about, but she also knows that she must not push; she must let Raelle herself take the first step.

After breakfast, the two decided to go for a walk, during the walk they talked about mundane things, like the weather, the training days and about some healing techniques that Raelle had learned.

That was until they sat down on a small log next to a tree, and finally, Raelle decided to ask, "Scyll, there is something I have to want to ask you since you came back."

Scylla nods, "I know, and I know it's not difficult for you to talk about it."

"I need --- I need to know about my mother, I mean ... what has she done these three years since she faked her death? How did she join the Spree? Why did she never tell me she was alive? ”

“Raelle,” Scylla takes the blonde's hand, “There are many questions and I can't answer them all,” Scylla takes a deep breath and says, “Your mother does talk about you, during these two years we have talked a lot about you. At first, she did not tell me that she was your mother because she did not want me to feel pressured by the mission. But later she confessed that she regretted not doing it, because if she had told me that you were her daughter, maybe the three of us would have spent the last two years together. ”

"And why didn't you look for me during these two years?"

“We tried; your mother and I wanted to establish communication with Alder. But when we were about to speak to her to establish a deal, we were attacked by the camarilla.” Scylla looks down, "And from that moment our lives got complicated, we have done nothing but run away and hide --- during the last year I have seen more friends die than in my entire life." A tear rolls down the brunette's cheek.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, it's just --- it's just that the memories of all of that are still very close."

Raelle thinks for a second, and asks, "But how come the camarilla could marry these attacks all this time without us noticing?"

"Your mother and I believe that the camarilla has been hunting us with information obtained directly from the government. Information that surely should have been for the army but ended up in their hands. ”

“Now that you say it, that makes sense,” Raelle seems to have connected the dots. “I mean, how do you explain that the camarilla and the army attacked the Spree's safe house at the same time.”

Then Scylla says the first thing that comes to mind, "Perhaps the information came to both ends, but it only should have to end up to the camarilla."

"Or maybe that was the intention," Raelle seems to think of her next argument, "Maybe the intention was to destroy the Spree and multiple army units at the same time."

"It maybe, but that means someone has been moving the chess pieces very carefully." At that moment Scylla realizes that she is very close to Raelle.

The blonde seems to realize the same thing and gives a step back, and immediately looks to change the subject, "By the way, I heard that tomorrow will be the great operation against the camarilla."

Scylla seems to understand Raelle's cues, so she also breaks eye contact and responds, "I hope everything goes well."

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

During the day everything went normally, Scylla returned to the room that has served as a prison and Raelle returned to train with Tally and Abigail.

But at night a surprise occurred, Raelle appeared again outside Scylla's room and invited her to walk once more.

"Where we go?" Scylla asks as they walk through the place.

“We are going to the advanced training camps --- I want to show you something, I already saw how strong you are and what you have learned. Now I want to show you everything I have learned in these two years. ”

Excited, Scylla responds, "Okay."

As they walk, Scylla observes that Fort Salem looks more alone than usual, so she asks, “Where is everyone? Why does the place look so lonely? ”

"It must be because the first-year cadets went to City Drop, and the last-year cadets also went out for special training before graduation."

They walk for several minutes until they reach the advanced training site, precisely the place where they met almost three years ago.

Scylla can't help but say, "This place brings back memories."

Raelle smiles, " Me too, but this is the first time in a long time, where I smile remembering those moments."

The two of them remain silent, forming an awkward silence, until Raelle says, "Come on, I want to show you something."

The two enter the training fields, and the place is completely alone.

Seeing how lonely the place is, Scylla says, "I guess we shouldn't be here at night."

"You are correct, but the fort is so empty that no one will notice." Closing one eye the blonde continues, "Apart from that, at night is the best time to do these tricks."

Raelle begins to walk to the center of the training ground, but says to Scylla, "You wait for me there and watch."

"Right here? Okay."

Raelle closes her eyes and concentrates for several seconds while Scylla watches closely, from behind Raelle a light begins to shine but at the same time dark energy begins to surround her. When she is almost completely covered in darkness, the blonde opens her eyes and releases great energy that sends Scylla back and she falls to the ground.

It takes a few seconds before Raelle reacts and realizes that Scylla is on the ground, so running towards her, "Sorry, sorry ... Scyll, are you okay?"

Scylla brushes the dust off her clothes as she stands up, "yeah, don't worry, that was --- that was awesome!"

Raelle helps her up as she says, "It's something I've slowly mastered."

"But how did you get that power?"

"It was a combination of random events ..." Raelle smiles, "Indirectly you are responsible"

"Me?" Scylla asks confused.

"When you disappeared after the wedding I went to find you at the building where the Necro train, and there I found a fungus called Mycelium and in the confusion, I touched it."

"Did you touch the Mycelium?"

Raelle nods, "It was only for an instant but that created a bond between me and the mushroom, it's something that not even Izadora or Alder could understand,"

"But even so, how is it that you manage to channel that energy and exploit it?"

The blonde begins to explain, " Before, when I cured a person, I absorbed part of that illness or disease, and it stayed with me, it was a consequence of the way I heal people. But now everything I absorb accumulates and after a while, I can channel it in this way."

"Wow," Scylla is speechless.

"The only downside is that I can't use that power very often, it has to be days or weeks before I can use it again."

"Still it's an incredible thing; it's a power I've never seen before."

Raelle gets a little closer to Scylla, "The same could be said of you, I have never seen anyone bring two people from death to help her fight."

Inadvertently the two are only a couple of inches apart, and Scylla says quietly, "You are amazing Raelle Collar."

"You too are amazing Scylla Ramshorn."

Raelle reaches out and strokes the brunette's chin, it's something she had wanted to do since she found her again.

Scylla leans in a little closer as she whispers, "I guess the tough times we've been through have taught us both."

Closing her eyes Raelle finally gives in to the temptation to get closer to Scylla and kiss her 

But the two break apart after hearing an alarm in the distance.

"What is that sound? Is it an alarm? ” Scylla asks.

"Yes, but it's different --- I've never heard that alarm in Fort Salem."

The two look in the distance trying to figure out what it is that sound, but all their doubts are dispelled upon hearing an explosion. Raelle simply looks at Scylla and says, "We are under attack."

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla are closer, but they still have some unsolved issues.
> 
> This is the end of the first part of the series, but I want to ask you something, my dear readers,  
> Do you want the next part of the story published in part II of the series?  
> Or do you want me to continue in this story? I mean to continue in chapter 4.
> 
> Also, I have a couple of ideas of where the story will follow, but I still have some decisions to make, and I have the next chapter almost finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Fort Salem is under attack.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  Previously:  
> Scylla was taking into custody inside Fort Salem  
> She was interrogated by General Alder.  
> But she also asked for shelter in Fort Salem  
> Raelle and Scylla shared a couple of moments alone.
> 
> I know this is MFS week, that is why I tried to upload this chapter today,  
> And sorry for the mistakes, they are all on my own.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
  
  
  
Raelle and Scylla run as fast as possible back to the barracks, but before they can get there they stop, and Raelle grabs Scylla by the arm to hide behind a tree.

"What happens?" The brunette asks.

"There is movement, look to your left, behind the building."

Scylla nods when she sees that men are running and giving orders, but there is something strange. Raelle would hope that there would be defensive movement, that some witches were fighting but she cannot see any of them. It is true that it is already dawn and most of them were already sleeping but still.

"I don't understand how come they could get in and move around so easily?" The blonde asks, "We have to go to my bedroom, we need to see what happened to Tally and Abigail."

Suddenly another explosion, this time much smaller than the last, seems that someone is offering resistance but all this is happening on the other side of the fort.

Raelle and Scylla sneak out from behind the buildings but when they turn a corner they freeze when they see at least four bodies of witches with their throats cut.

Raelle clenches her fist, "They were the night shift guards."

The blonde shakes her head and continues walking, Scylla walks close to her and says in a low voice, "Rae, I don't think we can get to your room; there is a lot of movement."

Raelle knows the brunette is right, so she stops and thinks about what her alternatives are, "I know, but I can't leave my unit."

Scylla is about to tell her something else when she sees several women running, everything indicates that they are witches because of the clothes they wear, they all bring army sleepwear, "Look, over there." Scylla points to the women.

When Raelle sees them, she realizes that several men are chasing them, and without thinking, she runs to help them, and Scylla runs after her.

The witches are cornered, but Raelle takes her scourge and throws it to hit one of the men in the back, causing the others to turn.

Scylla takes the opportunity to attack them with her song, but one of them activates an inhibitor, and Scylla's voice is cut off.

But thanks to this distraction one of the witches who was being chased throws herself at the man who carries the inhibitor.

At that moment Raelle realizes that the witches that were being chased are Bridey, Tally, Abigail Anacostia. And it was Bridey who threw herself at one of the men in the camarilla.

Raelle and Scylla take advantage of the confusion to finish off the other three men who were still standing.

When it is all over, Bridey stands up and says, "Thank you, you came just in time."

"You're welcome," the blonde replies, but when she looks at Anacostia, Abigail, and Tally, she realizes that something is not right, "What's wrong with them?"

“The Camarilla put something in the ventilation of the barracks, something that inhibited their voice and their cognitive abilities, if I didn't get there in time they would already be unconscious.

"They planned this too well," Scylla comments, "Maybe someone from inside Fort Salem helped them."

Raelle looks at the brunette and says, "They took advantage of the time when the fort is lonely, many of the cadets are in training on-site." Looking at Anacostia she asks, "What do we do?"

"There is not much we can do, they have already seized the main building and killed many witches."

Scylla and Raelle freeze upon hearing this, and the blonde says to her, “So what do we have left? Runaway?"

At that moment a silence takes overall, nobody seems to want to accept that running away is the only option,

For the first time Abigail joins the conversation as she stands up, “Even if we thought about running away, how would we do it? The hangar where the helicopters are located has already been taken by the camarilla. ”

"There's still an option," Bridey reacts quickly, "There's a helicopter in the training area, they brought it in last week for training with Salva."

They all look at each other, like trying to decide if running away is the best plan. But before they can say anything, a voice is heard.

A man is running towards them while shouting, "Over here, there they are --- don't let them escape!"

Scylla quickly takes Raelle by the arm and says, "We have to run away."

Raelle shakes her head, "No, we are not going to flee, if we lose Fort Salem it is as if we lose the war at once."

"I agree with Raelle," Tally stands up, "We can't lose Fort Salem." Abigail nods as well and they all seem to agree.

Scylla realizes there is no point in continuing to insist on running away, so she steps forward and says, "Well, if you are willing to die for this place, I will go with you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

They all put themselves in fighting position; there is not much they can do besides to face the invaders.

Bridey is in front of all of them along with Raelle and Scylla, behind them are the others who are still stunned.

Suddenly five men appear, all of them with bandanas covering their faces and with various weapons that the Camarilla usually uses.

Before they can use the inhibitors, Raelle and Bridey launch an attack with their song making them fly away; Scylla takes a Scourge and attacks the man who manages to dodge the first attack, but is hit with the second attack.

When the attackers are on the ground, Bridey and Raelle lunge at them and one by one defeat them.

Still, Bridey gets a big cut on her arm, but nothing that a little hard work on Raelle's part can't fix.

Anacostia seems to recover a little more and says, "We have to go for Alder, we have to protect her and the Biddys."

Raelle nods, and asks, "But where are they?"

"There is a contingency plan when something like this happens," Anacostia begins to explain, "If the fort is invaded, there is a bunker for Alder to hide ..."

"And where is this bunker?" Scylla asks.

"It is next to the Necro training site."

Abigail also seems to make a full recovery, and says, "That's where we have to go."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

As they walk through the forest that surrounds the fort they all remain alert, the night helps them to go unnoticed and to approach the entrance of the building where the Necro train. Once there they will find a way to get to the bunker.

According to Anacostia, there is a way to get to the bunker, although the men of the camarilla may already have surrounded the place.

"How could they possibly surprise us like this?" Abigail asks, still shocked by what is happening, “How many witches will have died already? And we can't do anything to help them.”

"Saving Alder is our only chance," says Anacostia.

But Scylla comments, "What if Alder is already dead?"

“She is still alive,” Anacostia responds quickly, “If Alder or any of the Biddy were already dead, we would have already noticed. Plants and trees would have started to dry out among many other things. ”

Raelle is reassured to hear this because this means that there is still hope of winning this battle, "I only know that someone had to betray us, the way the camarilla entered Fort Salem and they managed to do all this without anyone notices them, It is impossible to do it without help. ”

"I agree," Tally chimes in for the first time, "This means they had to plan long in advance and certainly with the help of someone from the inside."

They all keep walking in silence until Raelle asks, "And what's the protocol other than hiding in the bunker?"

"The protocol is that the General has to stay there until help arrives," Anacostia responds,

"So we are those," Raelle comments, "Because I don't think they can last long there, and surely the camarilla also knows about this protocol, that is, if they were able to infiltrate the fort, they surely already know that as well."

Bridey raises her hand and they all stop, "There's move ahead."

All observe how the entrance to the Necro building is blocked by several men.

"What do we do?" Tally asks.

Stepping forward, Scylla says, "Leave it to me, the night is my specialty. Once I manage to distract them, you attack them. ”

Scylla begins to sing, and the nature around her begins to change, the trees and dead plants change shape and begin to surround the camarilla men who do not understand what is happening.

Seeing that the men are scared and do not know what to do, Anacostia, Raelle, Bridey, Tally, and Abigail jump on them and defeat them in a few seconds.

When the men are already unconscious, Abigail approaches Scylla and smiles, "Wow ... Necro, I didn't know you could do something like that."

Scylla simply responds, "When you have to fight every day to survive, you learn to do many things."

Raelle watches as Scylla lowers her gaze, upon seeing her, the blonde realizes that Scylla has undoubtedly gone through many more problems than she has told her about. So she reaches out to her and puts her hand on her shoulder while saying, "That was amazing,"

"Thank you,"

Taking the brunette's hand, Raelle says, "Come on, let's go into the building."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

The underground building is completely empty; the place is dark and humid. The women walk silently hoping to meet resistance but so far no one has come in their way.

Scylla looks around and remembers how all of this was once like her home, she remembers how she listened to Izadora lessons every day but now everything inside this place looks so foreign to her. It is as if all of this happened in another life.

They continue walking without problems, but everything changes when approaching the point where the entrance to the bunker is, voices are heard, and immediately they all stop and listen.

“We should be able to enter this bunker, I can't believe we can open it.” the voice of an angry man reverberates in the place.

"Sir, what happens is that the entrance is not protected by magic, it is a structure made of concrete and very thick steel."

The man who appears to be the leader tells them, “We must enter before the sun rises and reinforcements arrive. I want Alder's head tonight. ”

Suddenly another man comes running, apparently, they entered through the other entrance, which leads directly to the building where Alder and the Biddys sleep, "Sir, with this we can open the door to the bunker."

Raelle watches as the man who just arrived pulls out what appears to be plastic explosives from a bag.

The leader takes the explosives in his hands and says, "There is nothing like an old and reliable explosion for these cases, not even the most powerful magic can do anything against this."

Seeing this, Abigail says quietly, "We have to do something; they are going to destroy the door."

"But there are many, we wouldn't have a chance," Tally replies, "Maybe they can't open the door."

But while the girls are arguing quietly, the leader's voice is heard, "Back, it will explode in ten seconds." All the men of the camarilla run to hide.

Noticing this, the girls also try to protect themselves. A few seconds later there is a huge explosion.

The place where they are is full of dust, and the voice of one of the men is heard, "It worked, we managed to open the door."

Seeing all the dust that is in the air and the confusion, Anacostia stands up and says, "This is our chance."

Everyone understands the order and nods. Anacostia begins to sing and launches two men into the air. Raelle begins to wave her Scourge and attacks another man.

The leader notices the attack, and yells, "Someone is attacking us; there are several witches at 3 pm!"

After that everything is chaotic, the camarilla begins to use its inhibitors, but Anacostia and the girls manage to fight them.

Abigail goes head-to-head with a couple of men while Tally teams up with Bridey to attack a couple more. Raelle and Scylla stick together and despite the inhibitors, they manage to stay safe.

But even so, the Camarilla men are more and manage to surround them little by little. And with inhibitors they have them controlled so that they do not use their powers.

"Hold!" The leader's voice is heard giving an order.

They all stop, while the girls maintain a defensive position despite being surrounded.

The leader makes his way among his men, until he is in front of the girls, “I have to admit that what you did surprise us. You managed to get this far undetected. ” Looking at Raelle, he says, "I know you ... You must be Raelle Collar, the witch who returned from death."

Raelle is surprised to hear this, "How do you know my name?"

Laughing, the leader replies, “We have many contacts and many informants both in the army and in the government. You'd be surprised to know everything we know. "

"Damn assassins," Abigail screams as she prepares to attack, but a dart hits into her neck and immediately she falls to the ground.

"The next one who makes a move, we will cut off her head ..." The chief looks at Anacostia directly, "Got it?"

Looking at Raelle and the others, Anacostia tells them, "Drop your arms."

They all obey and throw the Scourges to the ground and raise their hands.

"Excellent," The chief turns around and says, "Kill them, and make sure no one stays alive."

"But I thought you ---" Before Raelle can say anything, the men jump on them and everything seems lost.

Suddenly a scream makes several men fly away.

"Don't you dare touch my witches," Alder appears from the remains of the bunker door, behind her are the Biddys and several guards.

Among the chaos, the fight begins again, but now it is much more even. Alder begins to sing but the camarilla uses the inhibitors once again.

Raelle and Scylla lift the Scourge from the floor and attack the men on the ground, Tally for her part runs to protect Abigail who is unconscious on the ground.

Anacostia and Bridey fight hand to hand with several men and manage to subdue them one by one, this time the surprise factor is on the side of the witches.

"Scyll, follow me ... let's go to General Alder. We have to protect her. ”

Scylla nods and runs after the blonde, but before they can reach Alder, Scylla falls to the ground. A man from the camarilla threw her a rope that tied her legs.

"Rae!" Scylla screams desperately.

The blonde turns and sees Scylla on the ground, and immediately runs back and tries to help her free from the rope on her legs.

As she is trying to help Scylla, suddenly, Raelle feels how someone takes her by the neck and lift her up, while he put a knife to her neck, "Don't move girl, if you value your life, stay still."

Raelle looks at the room they are in and sees how almost all the men have been defeated.

But there is one still alive, the leader is the one who has her grab by the neck, but they are surrounded by witches who approach him.

The leader whispers in Raelle's ear, "You will be my exit ticket from here, so stay calm and do everything I say."

But the blonde tells him, "You will never get out alive."

Pressing the knife to Raelle's neck, the leader tells her, "If I don't survive, neither do you honey."

By this time Scylla is already on her feet again and walking slowly towards Raelle and the leader, behind Scylla are Anacostia, Bridey, and Alder.

But it is Alder who speaks, "Let her go, there is no escape for you anymore."

"I know that this woman is very valuable to the army, I know that you will not let anything bad happen to her."

This entire conversation occurs as Raelle and the leader slowly walk backward looking for the exit, all of this happens almost in slow motion.

"Please let her go," Now it is Scylla who begs for Raelle's life.

"If I only hear a small chant, I will cut her throat ... And by the way, this is not a normal knife, you have to know that by cutting a bit of her skin, the disease that attacked the Tarim is going to affect her too."

Turning in a hallway, a voice is heard, "Stop there." Reinforcements have arrived.

Helen and several guards obstruct the passage, taking advantage of the distraction. Alder yells loudly to put the clique leader to sleep. Which works but as he falls to the ground he manages to cut Raelle's arm.

The blonde looks at her arm, but her despair grows as her arm slowly begins to turn black.

"No, Rae!" Scylla quickly runs up to her, takes her hand, and says, “Are you okay? What is that? What is going on? ”

"I don't know, it's just that ..." The blonde collapses into Scylla's arms.

As they hold her, the brunette says almost pleadingly, “Raelle, Raelle! Answer me, what's wrong with you? ”

Alder approaches and looks at the scene, seeing her Scylla asks her, "What's happening to her?"

"Her body was contaminated with the dark shadow."

Scylla does not understand what is happening, she has seen something similar before in the attacks of the camarilla, but never so close. “And what is this? How do we do to help her?"

Looking down, it is Anacostia who responds, "Raelle is the only one who can cure that disease."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued….**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
> Well, when it seems that Raelle and Scylla were finally getting together, this happened.
> 
> The Camarilla did a lot of damage to the witches but they are still standing.  
> There will be consequences about what happened tonight, General Alder has a lot of work to do.
> 
> And Raelle is now in a very bad condition, she needs help but who could help her?
> 
> I know this chapter was full of action, but the next will be full of drama and angst.
> 
> Let me know what you think...  
>   
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story.  
>   
> 


End file.
